Como si fuera un sueño
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Cuando esta a punto de perderse en la oscuridad, la vida le da una nueva oportunidad, aunque tal vez, no sea lo que esperaba...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, nuevamente andamos por aqui con un nuevo proyecto, espero que les guste...

Esta dedicado a todas mis hermanas del club Slytherin Semper Perversis... hermanas, una vez mas reivindicando a los Sly... besos

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia, la chica... lo demas es de JK... lástima...

**Vivan los Sly**!

**Enjoy**!

**SORPRESAS DEL DESTINO**

El silencio era interrumpido únicamente por el sonido desesperante del tic tac del antiguo reloj que se encontraba ubicado en la esquina más alejada de aquélla habitación.

Observé a mi alrededor fascinada cómo los muebles hacían una perfecta combinación entre la elegancia y la sencillez.

Nunca en toda mi vida había estado rodeada de tanto lujo, cada mueble, adorno, retrato reunido ahí en esa habitación apestaba a dinero y poder. Como si cada cosa que estuviera colocada ahí fuera capaz de gritar el grado de importancia en el mundo de sus dueños.

Frente a mí se llevaba a cabo el cataclismo de una vida. No la mía en realidad, pues yo había vivido prácticamente en la miseria toda mi existencia, sin conocer quien era yo ni que hacía en el mundo. Hasta que alguien recordó que yo existía y mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados.

El silencio fue interrumpido por una voz grave. La voz de alguien a quien el mundo se le cae en pedazos, de quien acaba de saber que lo que siempre había sido certidumbre en su vida no lo era más. Un sonido bajo, como un siseo, donde la suavidad de sus palabras calaban más hondo que si fueran dichas a gritos.

-Eso no puede ser posible… mi padre no… nunca…-

-Pero lo es, joven Nott, es tan cierto como que aquí la tiene frente a usted, tan cierto como que de sus venas corre la misma sangre que por las suyas-

El joven castaño me miró, sus ojos azules penetraban los míos con insistencia, como si quisiera introducirse en mi mente y conocer mis secretos. Traté de sostener la mirada, mientras sentía la intromisión en mi cerebro.

Legeremancia, típico. No podía quedarse con la curiosidad.

Uno a uno mis recuerdos fueron pasando frente a mis ojos, cada uno de ellos, más doloroso que el anterior. Sentí el regusto amargo de la hiel en mi boca, mientras mis ojos me picaban por el esfuerzo que hacía por no llorar.

"¿Satisfecho?" pensé, mientras el se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

Después de algunos segundos, la conexión se perdió, mientras una pequeña mueca se extendía por mi rostro, al observar la cara de confusión y sorpresa que el muchacho frente a mí mostraba en esos momentos. Hacía mucho tiempo que esos recuerdos no me quitaban el sueño, pero mostrarlos a alguien desconocido siempre me había afectado en demasía, pues sentía mi intimidad ultrajada y eso, para alguien como yo, acostumbrada a tener que ocultar sus pensamientos y sentimientos como modo de protección, era bastante doloroso.

Su atención se centró nuevamente en el abogado que nos miraba a ambos de hito en hito. Claramente sus pensamientos eran expresados en su rostro, y él pensaba que éramos la familia más dispareja del mundo.

Hermanos.

Nunca creí posible que alguien como yo tuviera familia, no desde que caí en aquel orfanato, donde a base de golpes y reprimendas tuve que ganarme el pan que me llevaba a la boca. Claro que no dure mucho tiempo ahí, pues yo sentía que afuera de ese lugar tan deprimente se encontraba algo bueno para mí. Aunque nunca pensé que fuera algo asi de bueno.

La vida que había llevado después de huir del orfanato no había sido nada fácil. Una niña sola de diez años no era lo suficientemente madura para recorrer las calles de Londres Muggle sin protección. Lo único que me había salvado de perecer eran mis genes mágicos, los que me había otorgado aquel ser despreciable que había lastimado a mi madre y nos había abandonado. Mi padre.

Observé fijamente al chico frente a mí. Ciertamente podríamos pasar por casi idénticos, si no fuera por las diferencias que cruelmente nos separaban. Su cabello era castaño, como el mío. Sus ojos, azules como el mar, mientras los míos eran de un azul eléctrico como el cielo en una mañana soleada. Su piel era tan pálida como la leche, la mía debía ser igual, pero la mugre que la cubría hacía mucho que había dejado atrás su blancura.

Éramos pues idénticos, eran mis genes, mi hermano.

El mismo quien ahora frente a mí debatía defendiendo su derecho, despreciándome y relegándome a la ignominia, como el estorbo que era en su vida, una vida que tenía ya perfectamente calculada y trazada y en la que yo, la bastarda de la familia, no estaba contemplada.

Las voces se elevaban a momentos, mientras trataba con desesperación de evitar que entraran a mi cabeza, no quería saber lo que ese chico pensaba de mi, ni quería que sus palabras me hicieran mas daño que el que ya llevaba por dentro. Aunque tenía una extraña sensación en mi pecho, pero no entendía de qué se trataba, y definitivamente no quería que fuera por el rechazo del que era objeto.

-¿Pero como pudo mi padre hacer algo así?-

Alcé mi cabeza, mientras ignoraba el doloroso tirón en mi nuca, su insinuación me había calado hondo, a pesar de los esfuerzos por evitarlo, me alcé en toda la altura que me proporcionaba mi 1.75, el corazón golpeteaba contra mis costillas con furia, mientras sentía la magia vibrar a mí alrededor.

Era lo que había estado esperando, la señal que me dijera que nunca sería bienvenida en su mundo, la señal que esperaba para salir corriendo de ahí sin volver la vista atrás. Tal vez yo no fuera tan refinada como él, o no fuera de una sangre tan limpia como el, pero yo tenía algo que él no tenía: libertad.

Libertad de hacer con mi vida lo que yo quisiera.

Me dí la vuelta mientras caminaba hacia la salida rápidamente, pero una enorme y pálida mano impidió que siguiera avanzando. Una corriente eléctrica me sacudió de arriba a abajo, pues su magia había reconocido la mía, mientras él retiraba la mano asombrado, ya que las reticencias que sentía hacia mí seguramente habían quedado de lado al comprobar que nuestra magia era compatible.

Éramos hermanos.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?- me dijo con la mandíbula tan apretada que creí que sus dientes estallarían.

-Me voy, yo sé distinguir cuando no me quieren en algún lugar, solamente te estoy ahorrando la molestia- dije con el mismo tono que él.

-Mira- suspiró mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz- esta no es una situación común, así que te pido que te comportes, no se a lo que estés acostumbrada, pero aquí las cosas son muy diferentes, si te vas a quedar aquí, conmigo, tienes que aprender como son las cosas, a comportarte como lo que eres.-

Me quedé observándolo con la boca abierta.

¿Me estaba aceptando?

Me estaba dejando vivir con él, ser parte de su familia, de todo esto. No lo podía creer, era más de lo que muchas personas habían hecho por mí en mucho tiempo. Un amago de sonrisa escapó de mis labios, pero inmediatamente fue acallado por él.

-No me malinterpretes, eres de mi familia, pero eso no significa que te acepte. No te conozco, no se como eres, ni que sea lo que quieras de la vida, para tú vida. Legalmente tendremos los mismos derechos, pues compartimos el mismo tutor, nuestra abuela Litha, y aparte de ella, soy el único familiar vivo que tienes, pero eso no significa que esta situación me agrade, ni que tú tengas que agradarme. Compartimos genes, es todo, pero fuera de ahí no nos conocemos, será necesario mucho tiempo para que aprendamos a sobrellevarnos-dijo mientras miraba al abogado fijamente.

"Aprenderás con el tiempo lo que es ser un Nott, en toda la extensión de la palabra, pues si bien hay cosas buenas, las cuales son mínimas, pues las cosas malas son más que ellas. Por lo pronto un elfo te llevará hasta las habitaciones para adecentarte, mientras tanto yo hablaré con el señor Carter y esperaremos a que llegue nuestra abuela, ¿correcto?"-

Moví mi cabeza afirmativamente mientras con un "plop" aparecía un elfo domestico, el cual me hizo una reverencia bastante exagerada, lo que me hizo reír, callándome en el acto al ver la mirada severa que me dirigía el chico a mi costado, me percaté entonces de que no sabía ni su nombre ni siquiera como debía llamarlo, asi que con el descaro que siempre me había caracterizado durante todos esos años, le pregunté sin más.

-¿Y como se supone que debo llamarte?, ¿chico?, ¿hermano?... porque sabes, a mi me da igual…-

-Me llamo Theodore Nott-

-¡Ah! Theo…-sonreí.

-Theodore por favor, si eres tan amable…- dijo mirándome con la ceja enarcada.

Imité el gesto y sonreí diciendo –Claro Theo… y tu puedes llamarme Lyla… Lyla Nott-

Se quedó observándome mientras yo seguía al elfo hacia el piso superior, en busca de una habitación, para lo del baño, pero sobre todo, en busca de una suave y calientita cama.

**_Mientras tanto en el despacho_**…

-¿Entonces me va a decir como sucedieron las cosas?- dijo el chico castaño al hombre mayor que se encontraba frente a el.

-Desgraciadamente la historia es muy desagradable, como sabrás tu padre era mortífago para cuando tu apenas venías al mundo, cuando tu madre murió, después del parto, tu padre se encerró en su mundo de poder y destrucción, siguiendo con más ímpetu a ya-sabes-quien, tu apenas tenías unos meses cuando él fue mandado a destruir y matar a los habitantes de una aldea muggle llamada Chestershire, sucedió lo de siempre, muggles muertos por doquier, sangre, ya sabes, lo que nadie supo es que ese día tu padre conoció a una joven que le recordaba mucho a tu madre y la secuestró. A simple vista parecía una muggle más, pero la chica era una squib, por eso vivía entre muggles y no se había asustado cuando vio a los magos haciendo hechizos-

"La tuvo cautiva durante poco mas de tres meses, en una cabaña a las afueras de Ottery St Catchpole. Sin que nadie se percatara de ello, iba a visitarla con regularidad, y cada vez que aparecía, la tomaba a la fuerza. Durante esos tres meses en los que ella estuvo secuestrada, ella quedo embarazada, y tu padre al darse cuenta de ello, no pudo matarla y simplemente la dejó cerca de donde vivía anteriormente para que alguien pudiera reconocerla y la ayudara, borrándole la memoria en el proceso. Lo que tu padre nunca supo es que el día que él la capturó, toda la familia de ella murió en aquella masacre."

"Estuvo amparada con algunos amigos, pero cuando el momento del parto llegó, ella murió sin conocer a su hija, y sin poder avisarle a nadie para que se quedara con ella. Una amiga de ella fue quien dio a la niña a un orfanato, pues no podía hacerse cargo, y en su registro quedo el dato de la historia de su madre. La niña fue a parar de un orfanato a otro, hasta que finalmente se escapó a los diez años y anduvo vagando hasta que tu padre supo de su existencia y desde un principio me ordenó que la buscara y después de un tiempo, por fin la encontré."

"Por eso sé toda la historia, que como podrás darte cuenta no ha sido nada bonita. Ella a sufrido mucho, y de verdad necesita que ustedes la hagan sentir en familia"-

Theodore se quedó observándolo un poco más, mientras cavilaba sobre todas esas cosas que el abogado acababa de decirle. La historia en si era bastante cruel, y conociendo a su padre, estaba seguro que era real. La hiel en su boca le confirmaba lo que su estómago le decía a gritos, la historia era tan horrible que le estaba produciendo arcadas.

Siempre pensó que su padre era cruel y despiadado, pero nunca había constatado las asquerosidades que su mente pervertida podría hacer. Pobre chiquilla, el hombre frente a sí tenía toda la razón, ella necesitaría de ellos para ser una buena persona, aunque al lado de alguien tan retorcido como él, no creía que llegara a serlo. Él era igual de oscuro y perverso que su padre y aunque nunca en su vida hubiera hecho lo que el hizo, posiblemente hubiera hecho algunas cosas igual de obscenas.

Tal vez lo mejor sería que ella se fuera con su abuela lejos, a donde la maldad de los varones Nott no pudiera contaminarla. Mientras el pensaba en estas cosas, la puerta se abrió de improviso, dejando entrar a una impresionante mujer, a quien los años no le habían restado ese aura de autoridad y distinción que se encontraba instalado sobre su persona.

Ahí, frente a él, estaba la mujer más importante en su vida, aunque no era la única, pero si a la que sabía le importaba más que nada en el mundo. Su andar lento y pausado no se desmerecía por los embates de la edad, pues seguía siendo elegante y distinguido como en el pasado. Sus cabellos castaños, ahora salpicados de hebras plateadas, le conferían un aire de majestuosidad digno de una reina. En su rostro, sus ojos azules brillaban con deleite al reconocer al que hasta hacía poco era su único nieto, su orgullo, su pequeño Theo, quien le sacaba dos cabezas de altura, pero ella se empeñaba en mimarlo como si aún fuera un crío.

Las arrugas surcaban su rostro, quien en su juventud debió ser bellísimo, pero que aún conservaba la hermosura que la habría caracterizado durante tanto tiempo. Se acercó a él extendiendo sus brazos, atrapándolo en un abrazo apretado, donde el muchacho se zambulló para evitar aunque fuera unos instantes la catástrofe que conmocionaba su vida en estos momentos. Con su padre en Azkaban y una hermana que no sabía que tenía y ahora recién encontrada...

-Abuela…-

-Lo sé querido, ya estoy aquí…- dijo separándose tiernamente de él, tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo hasta los cómodos sofás de la habitación- y bien Patrick- dijo mirando fijamente al abogado- cuéntame todo-

* * *

><p>Bueno, por hoy nos quedamos aqui...<p>

gracias mil por leer...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola queridas! aqui ando de nuevo, con otro cap de esta historia... va a ser cortita, ya hasta tengo el final, espero les guste...

Mando saludos a mis hermanitas... las amo con todo mi corazon... besitos...

Disclaimer: Nada de aqui es mio, solo la nena, y algunos otros personajes... lo demas es de la rubia, si de esa, la que creo todo este maravilloso mundo...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**BIENVENIDA A LA FAMILIA**

**Lyla:**

_Mientras tanto en la habitación…_

El baño había estado un tanto… perfumado, a este elfo se le había pasado la mano con los aceites de aromas… o es que yo olía realmente mal.

Ahora, recién bañada, seca y sin nada que ponerme, esperaba que aunque fuera algo decente pudiera encontrar dentro del enorme armario que se extendía frente a mí, mientras lo abría y lo supervisaba. Encontré varios vestidos dentro del armario, cada uno más hermoso que el otro, la dueña tenía bastante buen gusto, y mi curiosidad quemaba mi legua por saber de quién serían y porqué razón estaban ahí, pero sabía que tenía que ser cuidadosa y no tentar a mi buena suerte.

La tela era finísima, de excelente calidad, no es que por ser huérfana y pobre no supiera de lo que hablaba, pues a veces, mientras esperaba debajo de algún rellano o pedía limosna en alguna plaza, veía pasar a las personas y me imaginaba que yo era como ellas, con vestidos tan finos y todos esos accesorios que las mujeres necesitan para ser bellas. Elegí uno de los vestidos en un tono azul claro que realzaba mis ojos, me lo coloqué y me di cuenta de que era más delgada que la dueña del vestido, pero de todos modos me sentaba bien. Me situé frente al espejo, mientras pasaba mis dedos por mis cabellos húmedos. Mis ojos se desorbitaron hacia la imagen celestial de una enorme cama a mis espaldas.

Corrí hacia ella y de un salto me subí, dejándome caer entre la suavidad de las sábanas de seda. Me envolví en ellas mientras el calor se hacía soporífero, hasta que finalmente, arrullada por el olor a limpio y la suavidad de la cama, el sueño me fue venciendo.

Soñé con sábanas de seda, suaves almohadas y baños perfumados, mientras una paz que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía comenzaba a envolverme. Sin darme cuenta, ahora me sentía como en casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Narrador:**

Ilithia Parker-Nott nunca había sentido tanta impotencia en toda su vida. Ni siquiera cuando su hijo Theodore se había unido a las filas de ya-saben-quién, arriesgando a su familia. Siempre había pensado que era un poco cabeza hueca y que el exceso de ambición y poder que corría por sus venas iba llevarlo a un fatídico final.

Pero cuando Patrick Carter, miembro del Bufete Legal Mágico Carter & Wells le explicó la historia de la pequeña niña que también era su nieta, apenas pudo contener las ganas de lanzarle algún hechizo imperdonable al hombre en que se había convertido su hijo. Se contuvo apenas por su nieto, quien no tenía culpa de nada, pero las arcadas que sentía al saber lo que Theodore le había hecho a la madre de la pobre chica le hicieron arder el estómago.

Se mantuvo indiferente a la historia, mientras apretaba los puños tratando de controlarse. Era una mujer inteligente, digna hija de un Slytherin y una Ravenclaw, y sabía que no era momento para estallar, si no para actuar.

-Entonces ella queda a mi cargo ¿verdad?- dijo, mientras se mantenía firme, pues veía impotente cómo la vida de su pequeño Theodore se iba cayendo a pedazos.

-Así es-dijo el abogado, poniéndose de pie- lo siento mucho Ilithia, yo…-

El abogado guardó silencio ante el gesto de la mujer. Sabía bien que era una persona fuerte, y sabía también que le estaba costando mucho asimilar las barbaridades que había hecho su único hijo.

Observó al joven Nott. Parecía haber crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, y pudo darse cuenta por su mirada, lo mucho que había madurado en esos escasos minutos, en los que la venda de sus ojos por fin había caído. Sintió pena por él, pero sabía que el muchacho no vería con buenos ojos la lástima de nadie. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz firme de la Viuda Nott.

-Te agradezco todo lo que estas haciendo por nosotros, Patrick. Ahora te pido que nos dejes por favor, necesitamos asimilar estos repentinos acontecimientos- dijo la anciana.

El abogado se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza, asegurándole que tendría listos los documentos que certificaran que Lyla Helenna Stevenson era una Nott. Ilithia asintió sin ganas, mientras veía al abogado desaparecer por la pesada y oscura puerta de su despacho. Sus ojos se dirigieron en automático hacia donde estaba Theodore, quien seguía observando el vacio que había dejado el hombre mayor, totalmente inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Hijo mío…-dijo la anciana, haciendo un gesto para que el muchacho se acercase.

Theodore la observó con sus profundos ojos azules, incrédulo aún sobre lo que el abogado acababa de decirles. En su privilegiada mente no concebía aun las atrocidades cometidas por su padre, como si su mente quisiera protegerle de un enorme trauma. Dirigió sus ojos hacia el cielo, preguntándose cuan dañada estaría la chica que se decía su hermana.

Con un profundo suspiro, camino hacia su abuela, sentándose a su lado. La anciana le rodeo con su brazo, tratando de confortarlo, maravillándose del chico que ante sus ojos se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre. Theodore cerró los ojos durante un largo momento, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con su mano izquierda, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar la maraña de pensamientos que se hacían presentes en su cabeza, pero solamente de su boca salió la frase más simple.

-¿Y ahora, que?-dijo sin mas.

Ilithia Parker-Nott era una mujer de pocas palabras. Cuando tomaba una decisión la seguía hasta el final, así le costara lagrimas de sangre. Así que tomando con fuerza la pálida mano de su ahora no único nieto, simplemente sentenció:

-Pues bienvenida a la familia, Lyla Nott-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lyla:**

Me despertó la sensación de estar siendo observada. Tal y como había aprendido en la calle, continué fingiendo que dormía, pero todos y cada uno de mis músculos se encontraban en completa tensión, listos para saltar a la menor provocación. Mis sentidos se encontraron alertas en cuanto sentí un peso ligero sobre el colchón donde me encontraba recostada. Al principio, la desorientación me había mantenido en la zozobra, pero en cuanto recordé donde estaba, y los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a bombear sangre por todo mi cuerpo con rapidez, estuve preparada.

Abrí los ojos justamente cuando una cálida mano se posaba sobre mi mejilla. Los ojos azules de la mujer que me miraba se me antojaron completamente maternales, y para mi sorpresa, un enorme nudo se instaló en mi garganta, mientras la hiel del llanto me amargaba la boca. Me quede observándola durante algunos segundos, en los que ella no se movió, y yo mucho menos. Lentamente retiró su mano, tratando de no asustarme, y cuando lo hubo hecho, una extraña sensación de pérdida me acometió el pecho.

Me enderecé poco a poco hasta que estuve totalmente sentada. Detrás de ella, la figura alta y callada del chico castaño me observaba sin tapujos, donde sus ojos azules, idénticos a los de la mujer y a los míos propios, me miraban con sorpresa. Sonreí internamente al darme cuenta de que tal vez se encontraba sorprendido pues el baño anterior me había quitado tal vez varios kilos de tierra de encima.

-Bien, entonces… ella es Litha, mi… nuestra abuela-dijo Theodore un poco confundido mientras se rascaba la nuca sin saber que hacer.

Mis ojos observaron con atención a la anciana sentada a mi lado. Sus ojos me observaban con ternura, con serenidad, como si todo fuera una maravillosa noticia y no el torbellino de caos que reinaba en nuestro presente. Su mirada me hipnotizaba, pues nunca antes alguien me había mirado con tanta bondad, como si su alma fuera de una pureza sin igual. Los ojos comenzaron a picarme extrañamente, por lo que tuve que tallármelos sin delicadeza, rompiendo el momento.

-¿Y ahora, que?- pregunte.

Ambos continuaron observándome sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Comencé a sentirme incomoda, sin saber que decir, por lo que deje vagar mis ojos hacia ningún lugar en particular, buscando no cruzarme con su mirada que parecía querer ver en mi interior, hurgando en mi ser para buscar no se que cosa.

-¿Tienes hambre?-dijo la anciana.

No había terminado de hablar aun cuando un vergonzoso rugido salió de mi estomago. Sentí mis mejillas encenderse, mientras bajaba la mirada totalmente avergonzada, al parecer habiendo perdido mi habitual desvergüenza.

-Creo que si…-dijo Theodore- Thriny…-

Con un ligero "plop" se materializo frente a él un pequeño elfo, quien le hizo una exagerada reverencia, antes de mirarlo atentamente con sus enormes ojos oscuros, esperando una orden que cumplir. Después de algunos segundos, en los que la mujer frente a mi solamente asintió, Theodore trasmitió la orden.

-Thriny, desde este día la señorita Lyla es tu nueva ama. Acatarás cualquier orden que ella te dé, y le proveerás de cualquier cosa que te pida. Ahora tráele un buen desayuno, algo sustancioso-dijo Theodore, mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

La elfina me observó durante algunos segundos, grabando mi imagen en su memoria, seguramente para no olvidar las órdenes del dueño de la mansión. Abrió sus enormes ojos oscuros en cuanto me reconoció, haciendo una reverencia también hacia mi persona, desapareciendo segundos después con otro ligero "plop".

Mi voz, que parecía haberme abandonado durante algunos preciosos minutos, finalmente hizo acto de presencia.

-Disculpa… yo… tome algo para vestirme de ese armario…-dije, señalando con el índice hacia el enorme armario donde había casi hurtado el maravilloso vestido que cubría mi cuerpo.

Theodore alzo una ceja, observándome con suspicacia, para después rodar los ojos y salir de la habitación, caminando con toda la calma del mundo.

-En eso yo no me meto…-fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que decir, hasta que ella finalmente lo rompió, observándome con una chispa de diversión en el fondo de sus ojos, cuando frente a mi se materializo una enorme bandeja llena de todo tipo de manjares a los que yo no estaba acostumbrada, que me hicieron abrir los ojos como platos y dejaron mi boca hecha agua.

-Bueno, come primero, después iremos a Diagon Alley a buscarte un ajuar apropiado, no puedes ir por ahí con ropa prestada, ni mucho menos usada. No es propio de una Nott ponerse algo que no le pertenece… por cierto, puedes llamarme abuela-dijo con una sonrisa.

La abuela siguió hablando sobre todo lo que haríamos ese día, mientras yo prácticamente devoraba todo lo que había frente a mí. Cada cosa que mencionaba me parecía más y más fantástica que la anterior. Y me sorprendió aun mas que decidiera aceptarme como su nieta. El nudo en mi garganta se intensifico impidiéndome tragar durante algunos segundos, cuando por primera vez en toda mi vida, me di cuenta de que ya no estaría sola nunca mas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Narrador:**

Theodore se había encerrado en el despacho, buscando refugiarse de los demonios que le perseguían. El día anterior había tenido que acudir a la mansión Malfoy tras ser llamado mediante la marca tenebrosa. Aun le escocía la carne por lo mismo, sintiéndose un poco mas miserable que desde la primera vez que ardió en su brazo, cuando con tanta febrilidad casi había rogado por que le marcara. Ahora, ya que podía ver un poco más fríamente las cosas, se había dado cuenta de que todos eran unos estúpidos, que habían sido seducidos por las promesas de falso poder que les había hecho el Lord Oscuro.

Y aun más le escocía la conciencia, pues sabia que no iba a poder salvarse tan fácilmente de ello. No al menos con vida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Thriny, quien se apareció frente a el, anunciándole que sus invitados ya habían llegado. Maldijo internamente por no haber recordado que los chicos se habían auto-invitado a pasar unos días en su mansión, buscando escapar un poco de lo mismo que el escapaba. El horror de la nueva guerra.

Se levanto con celeridad, caminando hacia la salida, donde apenas había abierto la puerta, una impetuosa Daphne se había lanzado a sus brazos, buscando sus labios con ansiedad. Le devoro los labios con frenesí, respondiendo a la pasión que la chica le entregaba, olvidándose por algunos momentos de su presente, mandando al diablo por algunos instantes, al Lord, sus responsabilidades como heredero de la fortuna Nott, el nuevo ciclo escolar…y a su nueva hermana.

En cuanto pensó en Lyla, fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, pues sabia que tenia que advertirle a Daphne sobre la chica, no fuera que se la topara y sin saber… bueno, no quería ni saber lo que pensaría su novia si viera a otra chica en su casa, con su ropa… mejor le decía.

Sin embargo, antes de que si quiera escogiera con cuidado las palabras que pensaba decirle, un grito seguido por un ruido de cristalería rompiéndose les alerto, haciéndoles correr a ambos hacia el recibidor.

Y ahí, al pie de la escalera, con un Blaise sentado en el suelo, tocándose la cabeza que manaba sangre en esos momentos, con los restos de lo que parecía un jarrón destrozado a sus pies, estaba ella. Con los brazos cruzados, los ojos chispeando como los rayos en una tormenta, y una mueca de disgusto en sus labios, Lyla Nott acababa de presentarse formalmente frente a un Blaise totalmente enfurecido, y unos Draco y Pansy totalmente boquiabiertos en la misma medida.

Y ante la furibunda mirada verde-azulada de Daphne, a Theodore Nott no le quedó otra más que desear, que de verdad, solo por esta vez, pudiera encontrar la forma de regresar el tiempo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, por hoy es todo... besos...<p>

Gracias mil por leer...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, aqui con otro cap, espero les guste...

Mando saludos a mis hermanas, a mi hermanita ceci que acaba de cumplir años, besitos nena...

Disclaimer: nada es mio, todo es de la rubia... ustedes saben...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**YA NO HAY DUDA, SI ES SU HERMANA...**

Theodore continuaba en la misma posición que hacía tres horas. Aun no sabia como todo podía haberse desmadrado de tal forma. Había querido desde un principio que su fin de semana fuera completamente paradisíaco, que la tranquilidad que tanto le era racionada volara sobre ellos como la niebla de la madrugada. Pero no.

Todavía no entendía la estúpida escusa que había utilizado Blaise para zafarse del lío que había armado. "Fue un error" dijo "la confundí"

¿La confundió? ¿A su hermana? ¿Con quien? Había querido gritar.

Pero la mirada de frialdad asesina que le había dedicado Daphne le había hecho quedar con la lengua como trapo. Ella tenía esa capacidad. Y otras cualidades más, pensó. Tal vez por eso estaba considerando muy seriamente casarse con ella.

Había logrado salvarle la vida por poco al animal de Blaise, pues cuando todos reaccionaron, ya su hermana llevaba entre manos un segundo jarrón, uno de los mas caros por cierto, y de los mas queridos, pues era el favorito de su abuela. Con un movimiento rápido, le arrebato de las manos el "arma mortal" salvando a su idiota amigo de una muy merecida muerte. Aunque ahora fue Lyla quien le había mirado como si tuviera la capacidad de mandarlo al otro mundo con los ojos. ¡Bendito Salazar que aún no tenía varita!

Y entonces el caos comenzó.

Daphne preguntando quien era ella, que hacia ahí, porque la defendía tanto, porque no le había dicho que tenía una hermana, que si no pensaba presentársela, que si de verdad era su hermana.

Pansy defendiendo a Daphne, Draco tildándole de egoísta pernicioso y no se que mas, y Blaise, si, Blaise tragándose a su hermana con los ojos.

¡Merlín! Había estado a punto de rodar sus ojos, solo a punto, pero era tan probable que ahora si terminara muerto, a si que simplemente alzo su varita, y con un movimiento los hizo callar. Registro en su mente el pensamiento de reírse mas tarde cuando estuviera a solas, al ver a Daphne boquear como pez fuera del agua.

Gracias a Merlín que su abuela había decidido llevar a Lyla de compras en ese momento, pues le evito varios problemas mas, así que en cuanto su querida abuela y su hermanita cruzaron el arco de la chimenea para irse a Diagon Alley, Theodore por fin suspiro aliviado.

-Bien, solamente si se callan, voy a explicar todo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo.

Todos movieron afirmativamente la cabeza, así que les quito el hechizo y los hizo caminar hacia su despacho, donde todos se dejaron caer de forma nada elegante en los cómodos sillones.

-Bien, aquí va…-suspiro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿No piensan decir nada?-

La mirada de incredulidad que le dirigían lo estaba exasperando. Hacía más de media hora que les había explicado todo el asunto de Lyla, y aun ninguno de ellos había dicho ni media palabra. Fue Blaise finalmente quien hablo, aunque sus palabras no fueron lo que quería escuchar.

-Tu hermana esta buena-dijo.

Rodo los ojos exasperado, suspirando quedamente para tratar de calmarse, no fuera que los recientes impulsos fraternos que le habían llegado le hicieran matar a uno de sus mejores amigos por fijarse en su hermanita. Aunque era seguro que ella no necesitaba que la defendieran. Estaba total y completamente seguro de que ella se defendería sola, con uñas y dientes. Daphne le miro impasible, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas, rodeando su cuello con sus delgados brazos.

-Bueno, siendo así… retirare lo dicho anteriormente-dijo con una sonrisa.

Pansy y Draco convinieron en lo mismo, mientras aun seguían ensimismados en sus pensamientos sobre lo recientemente dicho por el.

Mientras tanto, Blaise se preguntaba porque no se sentía ofendido y molesto por el hecho de que la hermana perdida de uno de sus mejor amigos le hubiera partido la cabeza, dejándosela casi exactamente igual de rajada que San Potter. Y preguntándose también, en que momento se había fijado que Lyla Nott tenia unos hermosos ojos azules, que centelleaban deliciosamente furiosos, tratando de matarlo con la mirada…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tiempo después_…

Theodore Nott caminaba profundamente preocupado, tratando de encontrar a su hermana, quien había desaparecido desde la hora de la cena, y en esos momentos, cuando ya pasaba la media noche, aún no había aparecido por su sala común. Porque si, Lyla Nott había ido a parar a la Casa de Salazar, cuando el viejo y raído sombrero apenas había rozado sus castaños cabellos y había gritado inmediatamente "!Slytherin!", estallando la mesa de la serpiente en aplausos y vítores. Luego, con una gracia y elegancia sorprendentes si conocías sus antecedentes, había caminado hacia su mesa, sentándose a un lado de él, mostrando una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

No es que hubiera pensado que ella iría a parar a otra casa, después de todo, Lyla era tan hija de su padre como él, aunque de vez en cuando, cuando la observaba fijamente, algunos rastros de su carácter le habían hecho pensar aterrorizado que tal vez, y por un fatídico error del destino, su hermana terminaría siendo una leona. Aunque ahora ya esa posibilidad estaba mas que descartada. Lyla se había integrado a sus clases con sorprendente facilidad, adelantando los años que no había cursado tras un simple examen, donde reveló que si bien nunca había blandido una varita, su nivel de magia estaba en considerable forma como para, incluso, ir en el mismo curso que Theodore.

Y el se había preguntado que cosas había tenido que hacer su hermana con el uso precario de su magia sin varita, para que ahora tuviera un nivel apto para su edad. Se había estremecido involuntariamente, sintiéndose culpable de alguna manera por todo lo que la chica había tenido que sufrir sin el apoyo de su familia.

Un ruido brusco lo sacó de su ensoñación, haciéndole sacar con pasmosa velocidad su varita de entre sus ropas. Se puso alerta, con el corazón palpitándole a mil, mientras caminaba con más cautela, buscando el origen del ruido. Otro sonido apagado le llegó de mas adelante, donde una puerta de una aula en desuso vibraba apenas perceptiblemente, haciéndole detenerse frente a ella. Su mano aferro la varita entre sus dedos con tanta fuerza, que la madera casi crujió. Se preparo para abrir la puerta con lentitud, pero un golpe especialmente fuerte contra esta le hizo abrirla de un jalón.

Del otro lado, Blaise Zabinni se batía a duelo con una figura más pequeña, enfundada en una túnica oscura, con su capucha firmemente echada sobre el rostro. Zabinni jadeaba con desesperación, mientras sus ojos furibundos no dejaban de observar a la figura frente a él. Un hilillo de sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios, mientras en su ceja izquierda, un corte le había casi desaparecido la misma. Apretaba los labios en un gesto de concentración, mientras su mano se movía imperceptiblemente, temblando por el esfuerzo.

De improviso, la pequeña figura frente al moreno dio un salto de costado, girándose con gracia felina, lanzando un hechizo cuyo resplandor rojizo pasó rozando la cabeza de Zabinni, cortándole algunos cabellos. Blaise soltó una maldición por lo bajo, mientras a su vez se movía con celeridad, respondiendo a los hechizos lo mas rápido que podía. La figura frente a el conjuro un hechizo protector, pero un segundo hechizo alcanzó a rozar su hombro izquierdo, haciéndole moverse con brusquedad. Theodore se quedo de piedra cuando al moverse, la capucha de la túnica cayo, revelando a nadie más que a Lyla Nott, sonriendo con desdén hacia Blaise Zabinni, apuntando firmemente con la varita en alto.

Lyla mostraba en su rostro un golpe que se estaba ya poniendo violáceo, mientras de su sien derecha la sangre ya coagulada le permitía a su cabello pegarse a su piel. Soltó una risita sarcástica, mientras caminaba hacia su costado, con la varita apuntando a Zabinni, quien la miraba con seriedad.

-Vamos Blaise, no me digas que te vas a rendir ahora, estas tan cerca…-dijo, manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Ni hablar-contesto el moreno.

Se observaron algunos segundos mas, mientras desde la puerta, Theodore los observaba estupefacto. Ambos rivales se miraron fijamente gritando al unísono su respectivo hechizo.

-¡_Depulso_!-

-¡_Expelliarmus_!-

Ambos chicos salieron volando hacia atrás, empujados por la fuerza del hechizo recibido. Lyla se estrello contra la pared, deslizándose lentamente hacia el suelo, quedando semi-sentada contra ésta. Por su parte, Blaise también se había estrellado contra la pared de enfrente, logrando ponerse de pie algunos segundos después. Se había comenzado a tambalear, caminando con lentitud hacia donde la chica se encontraba inconsciente. Theodore pareció salir de su letargo, caminando con rapidez hacia donde su hermana se encontraba tirada, observando el hilillo de sangre que emanaba de la parte trasera de su cabeza, el cual se deslizaba ya por su cuello y manchaba su blanca camisa escolar.

Apretó los labios fuertemente, mientras tomaba en sus brazos a su hermana, caminando hacia la salida. Volteo a ver de reojo a Zabinni, lanzándole una fría mirada, mientras con un movimiento de varita abría en su totalidad la puerta que se había cerrado un poco cuando el entró casi corriendo a auxiliar a la chica. Camino con celeridad por los pasillos, conteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta, tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible a la enfermería. Lyla abrió los ojos, sonriendo débilmente cuando lo vio llevarla en brazos.

Observó con fijeza el rostro de su hermano, donde las sombras hacían extraños contrastes en él. Sus ojos brillaban a la luz de las antorchas, y una capa de fino sudor se había extendido por su pálido rostro. Supuso que la llevaba a la enfermería, y sintiendo cómo sus ojos se cerraban, se dejo ir hacia la inconciencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blaise Zabinni se encontraba sentado en uno de los amplios y cómodos sillones de su sala común, con las rodillas sobre sus piernas y la cabeza inclinada hacia el frente, mientras Pansy le curaba la herida de la cabeza. Todos los reunidos se encontraban en silencio, esperando la llegada de Theodore, a fin de tener noticias de Lyla. Draco bostezaba de cansancio, envuelto en su pijama color verde, mientras hojeaba un libro que había quedado olvidado en una de las mesas de estudio, más para hacer algo que por mero interés.

A su lado Daphne se encontraba silenciosa, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, tratando de mantenerse despierta, pues ya pasaba de las dos de la madrugada. De improviso, la puerta de la sala común se abrió, dejando pasar a un muy cansado Theodore, quien en cuanto los vio, camino hacia ellos. Blaise se puso de pie, dispuesto a darle una explicación al castaño, pero apenas había dado un paso, cuando el puño izquierdo del chico se impactó contra su mandíbula, haciendo un terrible "clic" que resonó en la casi vacía estancia.

-¡Theo!-gritó angustiada Daphne, apenas alcanzando a detener la caída de Blaise.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a mi hermana?- siseó enfurecido.

Blaise le miró estupefacto, mientras sentía un inmenso dolor provenir de su quijada. Los ojos comenzaron a picarle, mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir a borbotones, manchando su pulcro uniforme.

-Theodore ¡Cálmate!-dijo Draco, interponiéndose entre los dos.

-¡¿A que demonios estaban jugando?-gritó nuevamente el castaño.

Blaise intentó hablar, pero el solo hecho de abrir la boca le ocasiono un profundo dolor, por lo que al ver que ni siquiera iba a defenderse, Daphne lo tomo de la mano, caminando hacia la salida junto con Pansy, para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Mientras tanto, el pecho de Theodore bajaba y subía, jalando oxigeno como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Draco lo observo fijamente, dándose cuenta de que nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, tan fuera de si.

-¡¿Qué ves?-gritó el castaño, mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, con los puños firmemente cerrados y los nudillos casi morados del esfuerzo.

-Nada- murmuró Draco, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, incrédulo por lo que acababa de ver.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aqui...<p>

Gracias mil por leer...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amigas, aqui con otro cap cortito, espero les guste... besos...

Saludos a mis hermanas... las amo y extraño...

Disclaimer: Nada de este universo me pertenece.. por desgracia...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**NOTICIAS**

La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras veía con enojo a su hermana y al idiota de Zabinni, entrando al Gran Comedor tomados de la mano. Aun no se acostumbraba al hecho de que su mejor amigo estuviera tras su hermana, ni mucho menos que ésta le correspondiera, no con la escenita del otro día. Cuando Lyla Nott se había enterado de lo que le había hecho a Zabinni, había entrado a su habitación como una tromba, sin importarle que Draco estuviera sin camisa, y el apenas hubiera salido del baño.

Flash Back-

-¡¿Cómo esta eso de que le partiste la cara a Zabinni?-siseo su hermana, quien habia traspasado las prohibiciones para entrar en las habitaciones masculinas.

Theodore la miro impasible, mientras trataba de cubrir un poco mas su casi desnudez, observando de reojo la manera en que Draco huía hacia el baño, sin dejar de notar el sonrojo furioso en sus mejillas. Sonrio para si, mientras caminaba hacia su cama, donde su ropa ya estaba lista para que el se vistiera.

-¿Te importaria?-dijo con un movimiento.

Lyla se sonrojo violentamente, dandose vuelta para darle un poco de privacidad a su hermano, pero al hacerlo quedo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, teniendo que cerrar los ojos para no verlo desnudo.

Espero durante algunos minutos, hasta que estuvo segura de que aunque fuera los calzoncillos y los pantalones ya estuvieran en su lugar. Abrió un ojo para ver que Theodore la veia a su vez, sentado en la cama muy ufano, completamente vestido y con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Ahora si te vas a explicar?-siseó nuevamente la chica.

Theodore aspiro con fuerza, calmándose. Sabía que se había pasado con Blaise, pero cuando la habia visto ahí tirada llena de sangre, se le habia subido a la cabeza su vena Nott y lo único que atino a hacer fue llevarsela lo mas rápido posible. Todo el trayecto se la había pasado con la mente echa un torbellino, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera demasiado tarde. Y cuando habia llegado a su sala común, viendo como estaba el muy idiota, como si nada hubiera pasado, la angustia y el miedo-si, Thedore Nott había sentido miedo, miedo de perder a otro ser querido- habían subido rápidamente a su cabeza, llenandola de humo, donde solamente la palabra venganza se había hecho claridad en su mente.

Lo demás… bueno, ni siquiera sintió el golpe, solamente unas enormes ganas de destrozarle completamente. Y eso que él era el mas calmado de todos…

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¡Estabas batiendote a duelo con él! ¡Un chico muchisimo mas experimentado que tu en artes oscuras! ¡Casi un…!-se detuvo, a sabiendas que a punto estuvo de revelar su secreto.

-¿Un que? ¿Un mortífago?-dijo ella- ¡Ya lo sé!, ¿Crees que soy tan tonta como para no escuchar lo que se dice de nosotros en el castillo? ¡Merlín! Si todo el alumnado cree que yo también lo soy…-murmuró.

-¿Qué?-jadeó asustado-¿Lo sabías? ¿Y aún así…? ¡¿Estás loca?-siseó amenazador.

-¡Claro que no!, no estoy loca… y sí, lo supe desde el principio, no es como si pudieran ocultarlo… ¿Y sabes que?, no me importa…-

-¡¿No te importa?-

-No… es lo que son, no entiendo porque lo hicieron, no los justifico, pero tampoco voy a crucificarlos por ello… tomaron su decisión y ya…-

-¿Y aun asi te estabas batiendo a duelo con Zabinni?-

-Sí… tenía que demostrarle que soy un hueso duro de roer, además, si quiere ser mi novio, tiene que saber que…-

-¡¿Tu novio?-gritó Theo, tan fuerte, que la rubia cabeza de Draco, aun chorreando agua, se asomo por la rendija de la puerta del baño.

-Si. Eso dije- sonrió- Y no quiero que te metas en mis asuntos, asi como yo no me meto en los tuyos…-

-¡Eso si que no! ¡No señor! Tienes que obedecerme y…-

-No te conviene ponerte muy exigente hermanito, tienes que mantenerte al margen porque si no…-

-¿Si no que?-

-Le dire a la abuela lo que haces con Daphne cuando no esta…-

Theodore se sonrojo violentamente, mientras apretaba los puños y su boca se convertía en una fina línea. Habia sido descubierto… y ahora era chantajeado por su propia hermana.

-No lo harías…-

-Pruebame…-dijo, sonriendo traviesa antes de dar la media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Theodore comenzo a patear a diestra y siniestra todo lo que encontro a su paso, tratando de desfogar la intensa rabia que sentía. Draco salió del baño, agachandose justo para evitar que un enorme libro de encantamientos rebotara contra su platinada y engominada cabeza.

-¡Vaya! Y yo que dudaba que fuera una Slytherin… o una Nott-siseó el rubio divertido.

-Si… yo tambien-dijo Theodore, tratando de calmarse…

Fin de Flash Back-

Ahora tenia que aguantar a su hermana y al imbécil de Zabinni dandose besos y arrumacos en la sala común, y eso le hacía rabiar tanto que estaba seguro de que se ganaria una úlcera. Claro que habia hablado con Zabinni, y le puso los puntos sobre las íes, dejandole muy claro que a su hermana no iba a tratarla como las demás. Y estuvo de acuerdo con el en que ella nunca lo permitiría.

Y así, mientras Theodore Nott veía su vida sexual arruinada ante la imagen de su hermanita besándose con Zabinni, y mientras Daphne le lanzaba miradas furiosas, Lyla Nott consiguió mantener contentos a su novio y a su hermano.

Y en la misma medida.

* * *

><p>Gracias mil por leer...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas! Otro cap, espero les guste... sorry por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero tengo mucho trabajo... las compensare, lo prometo...

Besos y abrazos a mis hermanas.. las adoro!

Disclaimer: Nada es mio... lástima...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**PRUEBAS**

Theodore se encontraba estupefacto, mirando a su hermana como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. La chica se encontraba arrodillada frente a Lord Oscuro, con la cara convertida en una máscara impertérrita, mientras el hombre tomaba su mano y clavaba su varita sobre el pálido brazo.

-_Morsmordre…_-siseó el hombre.

El rayo impacto en la prístina piel, comenzando a marcarla. Lyla Nott contuvo el aliento, mientras sentía el dolor más espantoso que habría podido sentir en su vida. Aguanto la tortura que supuso el que la Marca Tenebrosa quedara impresa sobre su piel, mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en los de su hermano, impasibles e indiferentes.

Detrás de ella, Blaise Zabinni la observaba con la misma máscara de indiferencia, pero si se fijaba un poco mas en los ojos que observaban con atención la manera en que su novia era marcada, podría ver el remolino de gélidas aguas que se movía amenazadoramente en su superficie.

Porque Blaise Zabinni era tan cabrón como el que más, pero estaba tan enamorado de su hermana, que no consentía que nadie la tocara, ni siquiera por accidente. Ya había mandado a muchos chicos a la enfermería, solamente por haberla visto demasiado tiempo. Y cuando ella le reñía, el solamente se encogía de hombros y la abrazaba fuerte para robarle un beso.

Cuando todo terminó, Lyla se levantó con las piernas temblorosas, apretando su puño izquierdo con fuerza, los nudillos blancos, tratando de contener el mareo que le acometía todo el cuerpo. Cerró la boca con fuerza, evitando que se escapara un gemido de dolor, y a la vez, que sus dientes castañearan tanto que todos se dieran cuenta de lo que sufría. Ante todo era una Nott, y una Slytherin.

Se paro a un costado de Zabinni, quien rozó su mano con la de ella levemente, en señal de apoyo. Los ojos azules del hombre oscuro brillaban de orgullo, y bajo su máscara, ahora nuevamente sobre su rostro, una media sonrisa se dibujaba colgada a las comisuras de su boca.

Voldemort comenzó a hablar de sus planes para el futuro próximo, mientras todos le observaban atentamente. Theodore sentía que en cualquier momento se pondría a gritar de frustración, pues lo que había visto no lo habría esperado jamás. Nunca había sido su deseo que su hermana siguiera sus pasos, y este comportamiento le exigía una explicación.

La reunión termino poco después. Algunos mortífagos, como Malfoy, Rockwood, Crabbe y Goyle, continuaron comentando las órdenes del Lord. Los más jóvenes, caminaron hacia el pequeño salón donde Draco los había guiado, exhaustos de mente y cuerpo. En cuanto todos entraron, el huracán que era la furia de Theodore Nott se elevo golpeando todo a su paso.

-¡Que demonios hiciste!-siseo, tomando a su hermana del brazo y apretándola con fuerza.

Lyla solamente atino a observarlo fijamente. Sabía que Theodore nunca entendería sus motivos, pero también sabía que tenía que explicarse. Su hermano se preocupaba por ella a pesar de que trataba de negarlo, y eso le hacia sentirse especial, ya que nadie nunca antes se había preocupado sinceramente por ella. Sorbió las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, y mirándolo con una mezcla de ternura y determinación, simplemente agrego.

-Lo hice porque los dos hombres que más me importan en la vida están en peligro. Porque no podría soportar perder a ninguno. Y porque la única forma de estar tranquila sin tratar de volverme loca a cada segundo es estar tan cerca de ustedes, y el mayor tiempo posible. Por eso lo hice-dijo.

Theodore Nott observo a su hermana boquiabierto. Una cálida sensación se extendió por su pecho, una sensación que no sentía muy a menudo. Quiso replicar pero ya estaba todo dicho, pues las palabras de su hermana le recordaron las propias cuando hablo sobre su futuro con Daphne. Asintió derrotado por sus palabras, y solamente atino a caminar hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Solo… solo cuídate ¿si?-dijo contra su cabello.

Lyla sonrió con melancolía. Ahora por fin tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La guerra estaba a punto de estallar. La tensión se respiraba en la mansión, y los mortífagos que pululaban por sus pasillos, evitaban ver a cualquiera a los ojos, no fuera que pudieran leer sus verdaderos pensamientos. Dentro de una de las habitaciones, un par de chicos, él de piel morena y ojos azules, ella de idénticos ojos y piel pálida, unían sus cuerpos por primera vez como si no hubiera un mañana. Ambos sabían que la guerra estaba tan cerca, que podían tocarla con sus manos.

Se besaban con la desesperación de saber que tal vez nunca podrían hacerlo de nuevo. Las manos acariciaban, aruñaban, marcaban los cuerpos sudorosos y perfectos. Los ojos, orbes empañadas de deseo y dolor, se conectaban como si vieran en sus profundidades el alma de su dueño. Gemidos roncos y profundos, jadeos entrecortados, palabras incoherentes, pensamientos inconexos. Éxtasis puro, placer perfecto, dolor y luego, nada. Ambos llegando al clímax, sintiendo como las almas, al igual que los cuerpos, se volvían uno.

Los ojos no dejaron de observarse ni un segundo, sin querer perderse cada gesto, o movimiento, recordando, viviendo. Las palabras, los Te Quiero susurrados, esos que dicen que los lleva el viento, se quedaron reptando por la piel como pequeñas serpientes. El olor a hombre, a mujer, a sexo, sacudió el aire rivalizando con el intoxicante aroma de los narcisos. Todo a su alrededor fue perfecto, tan perfecto que durante esos momentos en que él fue de ella y ella de él, la guerra se quedo del otro lado de la puerta, paciente, esperando a que ambos volvieran a la realidad.

Después de un tiempo, se levantan, sin dejar de observarse. Se visten acariciando con los ojos la piel expuesta, adorando a lo lejos el cuerpo tibio que les calentó el corazón. Ya listos, se paran frente a frente, sosteniendo la mirada, cada uno levantando la barbilla con soberbia, medias sonrisas deslizándose por sus bocas. Se toman de la mano y con un último suspiro, abren la puerta al caos, el infierno desatado.

Theodore llega corriendo, con el cabello siempre prolijamente peinado ahora revuelto, las mejillas encendidas, jadeando aire como poseso. Los observa y ve las trazas de lo pasado, los ojos brillantes, los labios enrojecidos, las lánguidas sonrisas. No dice nada, para que, si su hermana pudo ser feliz aunque sea solo un poco antes de morir, el lo acepta.

-Ha comenzado-dice con su voz de barítono.

Ambos amantes asienten. Saben que no vale la pena angustiarse, es un sentimiento innecesario. Se toman de la mano más fuerte, mientras lo siguen en silencio, hacia fuera, para aparecerse en el punto de reunión. Theodore lo hace primero, lanzando una última mirada inquieta. Ellos lo hacen segundos después.

Aparecen en el bosque, justo detrás de Theodore, los Malfoy y Lestrange. Bellatrix los observa con la ceja enarcada, indiferente, y después los ignora. Rabastan los mira con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos verdes, pero no dice nada. El tiempo pasa, hechizos vuelan, y cuando Theodore se prepara para partir a su destino, simplemente agrega:

-Cuídala-

Moreno y pálido asienten. Ambos ya saben lo que debe hacerse. Los tres quieren sobrevivir, y ya han tomado precauciones. Theodore se desaparece y entonces, cuando Lyla levanta su varita hacia el frente, el la acerca a su cuerpo y le dice:

-¡Cásate conmigo!-susurra contra su oído.

Lyla abre los ojos sorprendida, llenando los mismos con agua de mar. Le observa con una pequeña sonrisa y asiente despacio. Blaise le besa la mano y sale corriendo, rumbo a su destino. Lyla lo ve correr y lo único que puede hacer es gritar:

-¡Vuelve!-

Sabe que el entiende. No le pide que no luche, le pide que no se deje matar. Le pide que regrese a sus brazos, a besar sus labios, a cobijar su cuerpo. El mundo se convierte en una vorágine de gritos, de hechizos, de muerte.

Y en medio del bosque, mientras la muerte persigue a los guerreros que han marchado a luchar, una figura menuda y pálida observa de pie a la distancia, tratando de enfocar el cuerpo que hace pocas horas acababa de hacer suyo.

Con la esperanza en su corazón y la varita fuertemente agarrada entre sus manos, apuntando a la distancia.

* * *

><p>Gracias mil por leer...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas! De nuevo por aquí... dejando otro cap... que es tambien el epílogo...

Besos enormes a mis hermanas... las extraño...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo pertenece a la rubia... yo solamente los uso para entretenerme...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**ANIVERSARIO**

Lyla observaba fijamente hacia la distancia, temerosa de las noticias funestas que pudiera traerle el viento. Hacia bastante tiempo que Blaise se había ido ya, y aún no tenía ni la menor idea de que habría pasado con él, y mucho menos con Theodore.

El tiempo se iba consumiendo aterradoramente lento, mientras ella sentía que la vida se le iba diluyendo de tanto esperar. De improviso, el cielo se iluminó como si fuera de día, y dentro de su corazón, Lyla Nott sintió que iba desapareciendo, cuando algo en su pecho se removió, y sintió que el aire la abandonaba.

Entonces supo que Blaise estaba perdido.

Y corrió a su encuentro…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Corría a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus cortas piernas. El sudor empapaba su pálido rostro, y ya se había hecho uno que otro corte con alguna de las ramas que trataban de impedir su camino. Comenzó a jadear, buscando oxígeno, y se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que tenía muy mala condición física. Hizo una nota mental de pedirle a Theodore que le ayudara con eso, mientras continuaba corriendo hacia la espesura del bosque.

Se detuvo contra un árbol particularmente grueso, mientras jadeaba con ansias de llevar oxígeno a sus adoloridos pulmones. El vestido se le pegaba incómodamente al cuerpo, consecuencia de estar bañada de sudor, pero no quiso hacer siquiera un hechizo refrescante, no fuera que la encontraran al detectar su magia.

Dio la media vuelta, y mientras caminaba hacia atrás, piso sin querer una piedra y resbaló, dando con sus huesos contra el suelo. Mascullo una maldición, y mientras se sacudía la tierra que se había adherido a las palmas de sus manos, una pequeña roca brillante le llamó la atención.

La sostuvo entre sus dedos durante algunos instantes, en los que la observo con curiosidad creciente. El ruido de unos pasos acercándose la alerta, se desliza lentamente hasta quedar escondida por las ramas de un árbol bajo. Los pasos se detienen a varios metros de su posición, y ella alcanza a ver los carísimos zapatos italianos, oscuros y brillantes, recortándose contra la tierra del claro del bosque.

-Se que estas por ahí, sal ya de una vez-dice el hombre.

Ella ahogó un gemido en su garganta. Los vellos de su nuca se le erizan y siente un repentino calor recorriéndole el cuerpo, algo que lleva un poco de tiempo sintiendo. Sabe que no es correcto, pero no puede evitarlo.

-Lyla…deja de jugar…-

Sus ojos se abren en cuanto se sabe descubierta. Se levanta lentamente y lo observa. Él la mira fijamente, sin parpadear. Recorre su piel con la mirada, acariciando lentamente cada centímetro de ella.

-Tu padre esta buscándote-dice.

Lyla hace una mueca y se guarda distraídamente la piedra dentro de uno de sus bolsillos. Camina despacio hasta quedar frente a él, conectando sus ojos azules con los grises que la observan fijamente. Sonríe cuando observa el mismo sentimiento que le hace sentirse enferma y feliz al mismo tiempo. Scorpius imita su gesto y la toma de los hombros, mientras la atrae hacia él, acariciando los labios sonrosados con los suyos. La electricidad los envuelve, como si un rayo cayera sobre ellos.

Lyla Evangeline Zabini entiende.

Entiende lo que su madre ha tratado de decirle durante tantos años, en los que una y otra vez quiso que comprendiera el desmedido amor que siente por su padre.

Entiende que lo que siente por Scorpius Malfoy no esta mal, para nada mal.

Los gritos de Theodore los sacan de su ensoñación. Su primo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello revuelto los mira, sonriendo de medio lado, contento de que por fin se hayan dado cuenta de que están el uno por el otro.

Caminan hacia la salida del bosque, tomados de la mano. Más adelante, la enorme mesa que se encuentra ubicada en el patio trasero de la casa Nott ya esta lista para la celebración. Es el aniversario de bodas de sus tíos, Daphne y Theodore Nott.

Génesis la observa fijamente, sonriendo cuando se percata de sus manos enlazadas. Detrás de ella, su madre, su copia exacta, sonríe maternalmente. Lyla Nott-Zabini sale de la casa con una enorme cesta de flores, obsequio para su cuñada. El aire se llena del perfume de los Jazmines.

Su hermano Etienne, frunce el ceño pero no dice nada, y solamente camina hasta donde esta Sophia, la hermana de Scor, susurrándole en el oído quien sabe que cosa, que la hace sonrojarse.

Y entonces el sol parece brillar más.

Lyla Evangeline Zabini entiende.

Y es un poquito más feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blaise Zabinni observa desde la ventana, a su enorme familia reunida.

Observa a los Nott.

_Theodore_ y _Daphne_. _Theodore Ian _y _Génesis Sophia_.

Los Malfoy.

_Lucius_ y _Narcissa_. _Draco_ y _Astoria_. _Scorpius_ _Hyperion_ y _Stella __Sophia_.

Y su propia familia.

_Etienne Gerard_ y _Lyla Evangeline_.

_Y su amada Lyla_.

_Lyla_ quien lo esperó durante horas en la oscuridad a que regresara.

_Lyla_, quien estuvo comiéndose las uñas del miedo, rezando a cuanto mago, bruja y ser mágico y no mágico se le ocurriera, para que él regresara.

_Lyla_ quien se arriesgo a buscarlo entre los caídos, con la varita frente a sí y el alma y corazón en un puño.

_Lyla_, quien le ha regalado veintisiete años de absoluto amor, comprensión, paciencia y cuidados.

_Lyla_, quien sigue siendo la luz en su vida, quien sigue guiando su camino.

_Lyla_, quien le mira con sus hermosos ojos azules, y le hace pensar a veces que tal vez todo es una irrealidad.

Tal _como si fuera un sueño._

Su sueño, convertido en su bella realidad…

* * *

><p>Bueno, este es el fin...<p>

Gracias a quienes le dedicaron tiempo para leerlo, aunque no dejaran comentario...

Gracias mil...


End file.
